pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eronth
#user:eronth/Archive 1 #user:eronth/Archive 2 #user:eronth/Archive 3 #user:eronth/Archive 4 |- |} |}__TOC__ Sockpuppetry You voted twice here! Ban this guy! [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:17, 31 October 2007 (CET) : eronth already got permabanned (after I made this account). єяøהħ 03:22, 31 October 2007 (CET) ::Eronth! I thought you knew not to vote twice on builds! -- Armond Warblade 07:50, 31 October 2007 (CET) :::If he's perm banned that vote should be removed![[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:55, 31 October 2007 (CET) http://www.pvxwiki.com/index.php?title=Build:Any/any_Blah_Blah_Blargh&action=rate no its not 555 gogogogogogo -- Nova -- ( ) 23:43, 20 November 2007 (CET) "I Am from the Future!" I love that episode of Reno 911! Funny as hell. --20pxGuildof 15:32, 24 November 2007 (CET) Come back plz rly need :( '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę' 16:13, 27 December 2007 (EST) : o rly? wai's that? єяøהħ 19:11, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::cuz i <3 u? plz ur gud at stuffs '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę' 19:52, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::: That animooted pie might just win me back. 70.130.136.206 00:28, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::: Particularly on GW2W. Come assist with policies before too many retards come. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę' 00:33, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::: I wouldn't mind doing that, I'm not so hot on builds, but policies I could be of use for. Possibly. Your moving pie + the 2 in the link have lead me to see what's there. 70.130.136.206 00:50, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::::: <3 '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę' 01:35, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::: Wow, the entropy thing already doesn't help. I seem to miss why a conversation defending the impersonator continues. 70.130.243.253 21:04, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Because eloc feels like being an ass? Lord Belar 21:07, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::: Not necesarrily, he may be trying to prove a point that we don't get. He seems like more of a letter of the law guy, which we tend to not want to understand if we are spirit of law people. 70.130.243.253 21:11, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::Good point. After looking over his arguments again, I think he is objecting to it simply because there is no policy strictly preventing raptors from doing what he did, as he says "I don't think it's illegal to impersonate someone on the internet." Nonetheless, he's still being a stubborn ass. Lord Belar 23:08, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::: A wee bit, but that could also be because he never actually lost his argument, people just blew it off as irrelivant. He's prolly not in the best mood after that. єяøהħ 23:11, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::Certainly understandable, but I do wish he would take out his anger elsewhere. Lord Belar 23:53, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::: If people did that, we'd have far fewer shootings/stabbings. He will probably get over it (assuming we don't ignore everything he does) and just pretend it didn't happen, similar to what we will do. With or without realizing it. єяøהħ 23:58, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::::::Hopefully soon, I kinda like the guy. He's a good contributor on GWW. Lord Belar 00:02, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::::::::I don't see why not, its a rather win community despite disagreement. єяøהħ 00:26, 30 December 2007 (EST) 'allo Thought you might need a hello since you're trying to start here again. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:18, 4 April 2008 (EDT) : Winner here. Starting back up is harder than it should be. I think it's because I had so many goals, and coming back to see relatively few completed just makes me emo inside. That and harder school classes, plus independant study. Anyways, thanks for the hello. єяøהħ 17:54, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Eronth! Glad to see you back. ~~ 17:57, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Whee, I should be getting on GW pretty soon to Vanguard farm. I wants me some armor. I should make a necro or something after that. Oh, and I heard farmbots were killed. Is that true/as true as they make it sound, or is nothing different/as good as they pretend it is? єяøהħ 18:02, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I hadn't heard anything. ~~ 18:04, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: Sheiβe, sounds lame. As long as what i want is kinda low on price it's all good. єяøהħ 18:11, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Welcome back! Gosh it's been like... Well, I don't know if you were even here much when I joined the Wiki. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 21:14, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::: I remember you joining, but I think I left within the month. It's been freaking forever since I've been here. I hardly play GW so at most I'll just janitor around, but it's kinda nice to be back on some site that I have some control over. Don't worry, I won't go power crazy. mwa-hahahaha... err, bad evil laugh. I told you to not come out when we are in public. єяøהħ 23:40, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Good luck logging in. If you got the orange bar, congrats! -- Armond Warblade 16:32, 11 September 2008 (EDT) --Image:Tab Piplup 16:33, 11 September 2008 (EDT) This makes me sad... You name always works whenever i see it, but now it fails - Ð„ÑÃ¸×”Ä§ *cry* —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 09:41, 20 September 2008 (EDT) : Woah woah! What is this shit? I never made such a name and now I can't log on to my account. I'd like to get this all sorted out. (this is the real eronth) 70.130.241.195 19:52, 10 December 2008 (EST) Is your account working now? Hi. Are you able to log in as Єяøהħ now? I'll try to get the edits of the scrambled Ð„ÑÃ¸×”Ä§ version into your account. Angela (talk) 01:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Єяøהħ is pretty inactive from what I have seen. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 01:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm inactive and don't do much, but I still come to this site from time to time to look at builds. I just tried to sign in and it still doesn't work for me, only it tells me that I'm putting in an incorrect password. I have no idea what it means since I know that this site used one of 3 passwords for me, and all 3 didn't work. Apperently I also changed my password at one point, along with my username not existing for a while. I also apperently didn't attatch my email address to the user, although I can't really imagine why. 02:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Yea so, I would really appreciate it if an admin can unban my old username which was simply "eronth". Since I still haven't gotten this one to start working, I'd love to use my old one. I'm pretty sure the problem with my Єяøהħ account is the ה, because it uses this weird backwards text thing. (If you want to see what I mean, copy and paste Єяøהħ into one of the edit boxes and use backspace to delete it. Watch where your text cursor goes.) Anyways, unbanning my old account would be appreciated, as I can't do it myself anymore. 01:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::: So the "n" thing might be wrong, since I forgot I had made this account to talk to you guys with, and it worked. Maybe if I just delete the Єяøהħ account and recreate it, I might be able to access. I assume all contributions would be lost, however. AngryЄяøהħ 01:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC)